For My Friend
by Usa
Summary: Usagi senses evil within Rei's cousin but no one else senses it. How can she help her friends? Please R&R!


Title: For My Friend  
Author: Usa  
E-mail Addy: Usako0@aol.com  
Rating: PG-13 (language; violence)  
Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TOEI Animations, and Bandai. Nyra was created by me! ^_^  
Author's Notes: This story takes place between the R and S seasons. Chibiusa has already left because I don't feel like dealing with her... hehe... So, anyway, that's all. Enjoy!  
  
*********  
For My Friend  
By: Usa  
*********  
  
Usagi was worried. Worried about her best friend, Rei. Usagi normally wouldn't be, but there was something awfully wrong about Nyra, Rei's cousin. Something that only Usagi seemed to notice. None of the other girls had, nor the cats. Usagi was confused by all of this. Was there really something evil stirring up?   
  
*Rei-chan has to notice something is different about her cousin.* Usagi shook her head. *How would I know if anything was different myself? I haven't even met Nyra-san until a few days ago.*  
  
No matter what the problem was, Usagi vowed to figure it out. If there was nothing wrong with Nyra, she'd apologize and Rei would accept... hopefully. If there was, then she may need to save her best friend's life. And she would risk her own for the sake of Rei or any of her friends.  
  
Usagi was broken out of her reverie when her communicator beeped. "Moon, here, what's up?"  
  
"Usagi, there's a weird youma circling about the shrine. Get over here as fast as you... NYRA-CHAN!"  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi screamed as the communicator went silent. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sailor Moon arrived the minute her other friends arrived. "Minna, have you seen Rei-chan?"  
  
"Iie," Jupiter said.  
  
"Burning Mandala!" The Senshi headed toward Sailor Mars' voice. They saw that Nyra was on the ground, unmoving.   
  
The youma, which was gigantic, shot razor sharp scissors at the Senshi. Luckily, they all noticed in time and were able to dodge them. Sailor Moon pulled her sceptor out and chanted, "Moon Princess Halation!"  
  
She was the only one to notice Nyra sit up slightly and look at the Senshi of Fire evilly. "Rei-chan!" Usagi cried, jumping in front of her friend.   
  
"Nani?" Mars replied. "Usagi!" Sailor Mars caught Usagi before she hit the ground. Usagi was unconscious and none of the girls could figure out what had happened.   
  
Nyra lost consciousness herself just as her cousin caught Usagi. She was disappointed that she didn't hit Rei, but this just may be more fun with the Moon Princess.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chiba Mamoru was angry at himself. He had let his girlfriend and her friends down. He was on his way home from Osaka when he felt Usagi transform into Sailor Moon. Mamoru new there was no way in hell he'd get to them in time. By the time he arrived in Tokyo, he knew Usagi was in trouble. Now, he had to figure out where to go. Spotting a pay phone, Mamoru called Rei's.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Yuuchirro-san, it's Mamoru. Is Rei-chan there?"  
  
"Iie, there was some kind of youma attack here. Nyra-chan and Usagi-san were taken to the hospital. I'm not sure what--"   
  
"Shimatta! Arigatou!" Mamoru replied, hanging up the phone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Minna..." Ikuko said, "Usagi is in a coma."  
  
The four Senshi stared at Usagi's mother in shock. Whatever happened, they were going to find out. "Tsukino-san, do the doctors know when she'll wake up?" Ami asked.  
  
"Iie, they're not even... even sure she will." Ikuko began crying. "Excuse me, please."  
  
"Kami..." Minako whispered.   
  
Rei felt horrible. If she had been paying attention, Usagi wouldn't have thrown herself in front of her. "Rei-chan, daijobu?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Un," she replied.  
  
"Rei-chan!"  
  
The girls turned to see Nyra being pushed in a wheelchair. "Daijbou?" Rei asked her cousin.  
  
"It wasn't too serious," Nyra replied, with a wave of her hand. "Any word on Usagi-chan?"  
  
Minako answered. "She's in a coma...."  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Nyra was attempting to hide her excitement. *This is going to be better than I thought.*  
  
"They don't think she'll wake up," Ami said quietly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi looked around in fear. All she saw was darkness. She ran and ran, but never saw light. "Minna!" she cried in tears.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi... Princess Serenity."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"If you value your Rei's life, you will not escape. You must remain here to be tortured."  
  
Usagi gasped. "But why? If I try to escape, why would you hurt Rei-chan?"   
  
"Because she ruined my life!" the voice growled, sending a powerful attack on her. Usagi screamed in pain as it hit her. "I do not want to relive this through you but I am going to demonstrate what she did to me!"  
  
Usagi was on her stomach, lying on the ground. She slowly lifted her head. "Kami... you're the one who possesed Nyra-san!"  
  
"I'm surprised you found out before the Princess of Mars." Suddenly the woman appeared in front of her and then became Sailor Mars. Usagi didn't know what to think. "Like I said, I'm going to demonstrate what your friend did to me during the Silver Millennium."  
  
Gathering all the energy she could, the woman yelled, "Mars, Flame Sniper!"  
  
Usagi screamed again as the attack hit her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Doctor, we need you in ICU, stat!"   
  
"What's going on?" Doctor Kiseki asked, running into Usagi's room.  
  
"She's seizing. It's like she's being attacked or something." The nurse attempted to explain more. "I-I don't know, but whatever is happening, it's killing her."  
  
The doctor set to work on trying to save the young girl. In all his days in the medical profession, he had never seen anything like this. As quickly as it had began, it stopped. "Nurse, could you please send her parents in?"  
  
"Hai," the nurse replied. She entered a few minutes later with Ikuko and Kenji.  
  
"Kiseki-sensei..." Ikuko said, barely above a whisper.  
  
He explained to them, as best he could, what just happened to Usagi. "If she wakes up, there's no telling if she'll remember anything."  
  
"If? What are the chances of her waking up?" Kenji asked, putting his arm around Ikuko.  
  
"They're very slim, I'm afraid, Tsukino-san. We're keeping a close watch on her. We'll let you know if anything changes."  
  
"Arigatou," they replied. Kiseki nodded and left.   
  
"Kenji, I can't live without my baby girl!" Ikuko wept.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rei was chanting. She knew there was something horribly wrong with Usagi and it wasn't really medical. After two hours, she learned that Usagi was being attacked in her dreams while in the coma. *Whoever is behind this, is after me.*  
  
"Minna! We have to teleport into Usagi's mind. Like we did with Chibiusa-chan."  
  
"Nani?" Ami asked. "Rei-chan, we didn't teleport, Sailor Pluto sent us into her mind."  
  
The girls exchanged glances. Rei looked really pale. "Rei-chan, maybe you should rest for awhile," Minako suggested.  
  
"I don't need to rest, Minako-chan! My best friend is lying in coma because she protected me! I need to save her! She's in trouble!"   
  
Rei then explained her vision. "Usagi was right about one thing. There's something evil going on here."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up with a pounding headache. Her body ached all over. Lifting her head slightly, she noticed that the woman who had attacked her was gone. Usagi concentrated as hard as she could. She needed to attempt to contact Mamoru or Rei.   
  
'Mamo-chan...'  
  
'Usako?'  
  
'Mamo-chan!'  
  
'Usako, daijobu?'  
  
'Iie, whoever is doing this wants Rei-chan. This person possesed Nyra-san to get to her. She's been showing me what Rei-chan did to her. Mamo-chan... I'm scared.'  
  
'We're going to get you out of there!'  
  
'Iie! Don't try to! If you do, she'll kill Rei-chan and I can't let that happen! I'll figure something out. Don't worry about me. Aishiteru, Mamo-chan...'  
  
'Usako!'  
  
Usagi couldn't hear him anymore because the woman had returned. She was squeezing Usagi's head. "What do you think you were doing, Princess?"  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
"Good," she replied, letting go of her head. "I guess I should introduce myself, ne? My name is Princess Komiko of Mars. I would have been first in line to wear the crown, but I couldn't call upon the powers for some reason. The priests of my mother's castle said she must have another child. When Rei turned 16 and our mother died, I vowed to kill her. Since I couldn't call upon the power of Mars, she wouldn't either. I sold my soul to the darkness but she defeated me. My own sister, defeated me."  
  
"She defeated you, but did she kill you?"  
  
Komiko shook her head. "Of course not! She was too weak for that!"  
  
"Rei-chan is not weak! You are for selling yourself to the darkness! I can heal you, you realize that don't you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Komiko screamed, hitting Usagi with another blast of energy. Usagi's body slumped and she was unconscious... in this world.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mamoru watched helplessly as the doctors tried to bring Usagi back to life. She was all right five minutes ago. That's when her body jerked and the machines signaled a flatline. "Please, baby, please," he prayed.  
  
Finally, Usagi's heart started up again. "Thank Kami!" Ikuko whispered. Tears were streaming down her face. "Mamoru-san."  
  
"Hai?" Mamoru turned to face her.  
  
"You really do love my daughter, don't you?"  
  
"With all my heart, Tsukino-san."  
  
She hugged him. "Ikuko, please."  
  
"Ikuko-san."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I can help you, minna."  
  
"Setsuna-san!" Ami gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to help save Usagi. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"Hai!" the girls replied.  
  
"Then lets get to the hospital. We'll transform in her room."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Arriving at the hospital, the Senshi found Mamoru in Usagi's room. Her parents had gone for a walk. "What's going on?" Mamoru asked when he saw Setsuna.  
  
"We're entering Usagi's mind to save her," Rei said.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Mamoru replied.  
  
Setsuna stepped up to him. "I think it would be wise for you to stay here. She needs someone on the outside who loves and believes in her."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi new she had to figure a way out. If not to save herself then to save Rei. But how could she defeat Komiko? *I don't have to defeat her, I'll heal her!*  
  
Taking out the Ginzuishou, Usagi transformed into Princess Serenity. "Komiko..."  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing, Princess?" Komiko sneered. "Are you trying to heal me with your silly powers?"  
  
"I will save you, Komiko! As well as Rei-chan and Nyra-chan!" Usagi gathered as much strength as she could muster. "Moon Healing Escalation!"  
  
Komiko felt the warm light surround her. No, this wasn't good, this was bad! The darkness has always filled her. Since the day she was born. *I love the darkness. I shall fight in the name of darkness.*  
  
"Enough!" Komiko growled, powering up for her own attack. "Darkness Abomination!"  
  
Usagi cried out in pain as the attack hit her. She felt every ounce of strength leave her body.   
  
*You are not loved*  
*You are not loved*   
*You are not loved*  
  
"I am not loved.... I am not loved...."  
  
"Komiko!" She turned her head. Komiko knew that voice! "Oneesan, what have you done? Please return to your gentle self!"  
  
"Rei!" Komiko screamed. "It's your fault we're all in this postion!"  
  
Pluto knelt next to Usagi. "Usagi..."  
  
"I am not loved," Usagi whispered in anguish. "No one loves me!" Usagi moved away from Pluto and curled up in a ball.  
  
Jupiter was pissed off. "What did you do to her?" she exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked.  
  
"That attack she hit Usagi-chan with," Ami replied."It's killing her slowly. If we don't figure out a way to save her, Usagi-chan will die thinking no one loves her."  
  
"Kami... Komiko, what has happened to you? You hurt our Princess!" Minako screamed.  
  
"She's right," Rei continued. "Oneesan, please. If not for me but for yourself. Do you really want to be remembered for this?"  
  
Komiko sank to the ground. "Rei... You're right, but it's too late now." Komiko stood up and smiled at her sister. "I'm going to save the Princess, but I don't think I'll survive it. The Darkness will overcome me and kill me for turning against it."  
  
"Komiko!" Rei said, hugging her sister. "I forgive you. And, I know I Usagi will too. I love you, oneesan!"  
  
"And I love you, oneesama!" Rei stepped away and let her sister focus all her power on Usagi. The others watched helplessly. "Abomination Reverse!"  
  
Komiko collapsed onto the ground again, her power exhausted. "Rei, arigatou..."  
  
"Komiko..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi began whispering faintly. "I am not loved... I am not loved... I am not loved."  
  
"Usako?"   
  
"I am not loved..."  
  
"Baby, wake up," Mamoru said, taking her hand in his. "You are loved. Everyone loves you. Your family, your friends, and me. Especially me. Aishiteru, Usako."  
  
"Mamo-chan... aishiteru... I... am... loved."  
  
Mamoru broke into a big grin as soon as Usagi opened her eyes. "Usako!"  
  
"Mamo-chan," she said. "Rei-chan! Where's Rei-chan?"  
  
"She'll be back soon, I promise. Rest now."   
  
Usagi nodded slowly and fell asleep. As soon as she did, there was a bright flash of light. Minako went over to Usagi. "How's she doing, Mamoru-san?"  
  
"She was awake a few minutes ago. Before she was, she began whispering something about not being loved. What happened?"  
  
Rei swallowed, trying to keep herself from crying. She had to witness the death of her sister a second time. At least this time, though, Komiko will be going to a better place. "Ne, minna, could I sit with Usagi for a while?"  
  
The girls nodded and followed Mamoru out.   
  
"Rei-chan..."  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Rei-chan, daijobu?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Rei said with a half-smile. "I'm fine Usagi. I will always remember Komiko. My oneesan. I do want you to know that you are just like a sister to me. I love you so much. Thank you for protecting me."  
  
Usagi nodded. "You would have done the same for me." She thought for a moment. "Kami, how's Nyra-chan?"  
  
"Good question! I haven't seen her since she was discharged from the hospital. Usagi, gomen ne! I didn't believe you when you said Nyra was possessed."  
  
"It's all right, Rei-chan. Now why don't you go find your cousin."  
  
~~~~~   
  
Epilogue  
  
Rei found her cousin, asleep, at Hikawa Shrine. Nyra didn't remember anything that happened. "Rei, could you help me with the banner please!"  
  
"Give me a second, Nyra," Rei replied. "Ami-chan, put those balloons over there."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Hai." Rei walked over to Nyra, who was holding a banner that said, 'We Love You, Usagi!' As soon as it was up, the five girls surveyed their work.  
  
"What do you think?" Makoto asked.  
  
Minako said, "Looks good to me."  
  
"And me," said Ami.  
  
"But where's the food?"  
  
Everyone turned to face the voice. "Usagi!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Ohayo... now where's the food?"  
  
  



End file.
